OHF
'Charlotte So-Young "So" Kim '''is a houseguest on Epic's Big Brother 1, 2, and 3. Biography I'm So, I'm 30 years old. I live in New York City. I work in fashion, I'm a buyer at a major department store. I'm out here to win, like I've always wanted to do Survivor, it's like the ultimate challenge for myself. I want to show that women can be strong, strategic, smart, and get there on their own and not be a coattail rider. I want to stir things up a little bit, but I wanna have fun and I'm like, smart, strategic and I understand that people... y'know, if I am who I am, like totally, and I bring that strategic side, people are definitely gonna put a target on my back. So, I have to play the cute card a little bit, I have to like... y'know, everything I do or say I'm gonna do with a smile. I think the lack of food is 100%, that's gonna be hard for me. I love eating. Like, I love eating. So, I think that's gonna be hard for me. I have a hard time trusting people. I have very few people that I open up to entirely. So, I just, I think my biggest competition is myself. If I can just... tame myself, I can win the million. Player History ''Epic's Big Brother 1 A member of the all-"white collar" Masaya tribe, she was chosen by Joaquin Souberbielle to assist him in making a decision on behalf of the tribe. Shortly after, So and Joaquin learned that their choice was between a big bag of beans or a Hidden Immunity Idol clue. Although So feared picking to deceive would put a target on her back, the two still chose the Hidden Immunity Idol clue, and became allies. The two then fabricated a lie about a neutral option, which none of their tribemates believed. So and Joaquin were never successful in finding the idol however, as Carolyn Rivera already found it after seeing them looking around camp. After losing the first Immunity Challenge on Day 3, So began targeting Carolyn because she was the oldest woman on the tribe and accused her for not volunteering in crucial parts of the challenge. Despite her pleas, So's initial mistake came back to haunt her, eliminating her in a 4-2 vote. ''Epic's Big Brother 2'' ''Epic's Big Brother 3'' Voting History Trivia *So left her post at Macy's as a retail buyer before she left for Survivor. She now works as senior merchandising manager for Billabong.[2] *So is currently dating Survivor: Philippines and Survivor: Caramoan contestant Malcolm Freberg.[3] So was previously married to model Kristopher Gloor in 2011, but has since divorced. *So initially traveled to Nicaragua with her sister, Doo Kim, for Survivor: San Juan del Sur. However, her sister failed the final medical tests and they were forced to withdraw, hence San Juan del Sur started with ten men and only eight women. This made So the second castaway to withdraw after being cast on a season, brought back for the following season and become the first person voted out. The last person to be in the same situation was Tina Scheer from Survivor: Panama, who was originally cast for Survivor: Guatemala, but backed out due to her son's passing a week before filming.